User talk:Lumpy84
Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lumpy84 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gala0008 (Talk) 01:43, 20 August 2009 RE:Remains to be Seen: You don't understand. Yes, Lumpy shoved the leafblower into his eye, Toothy bit his brain, giant explosion, etc. But Flippy, along with everyone in the episode other than Lumpy, was a zombie. Zombies are ALREADY DEAD. You cannot kill something twice. Therefore, it isn't counted as a kill in the article. Bralef 19:26, 30 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Remains to be seen Yes, but for something to become undead, it has to first become dead. And, Flippy was more aggresive than the other zombies, yes, but my point still stands. He had already died, and therefore couldn't be killed again. Also, my apologies for posting it on your user page. That was a mistake. Bralef 19:39, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Re: lost episode i saw an upcoming episode called "just for laughs". this upcoming isn't an episode because this is an happy tree friends wiki. not wikijfl (just for laughs wiki) Thank You. It's voting time! We have an issue on the Wikia and we need your help! Due to a recent debate over Toothy's level of accountability for the deaths in Class Act, we have decided to put this to a democratic vote. Some think he should be held accountable for all 20+ deaths, while others think he should not. Head to User blog:Gala0008/Class Act Death Debate and voice your opinion now! The issue is further explained there, a brief histroy of the debate is given, and the rules are laid out for voting. Better hurry! Voting ends 12:00pm September 18, 2009! (Gala0008 03:10, September 11, 2009 (UTC)) It's roleplaying fight of users time Head into the User blog: Oreo Biskuit!! Twelve: Users Roleplaying! Roleplay ends 25 september 2009! Nothing.... Whats your Birthday? ? Can in your new episodes blog. you post new episodes 05? ? Can in your new episodes blog you post new episodes 06 and 07 12 october 2009? Sniffles' Talk Page I left a comment on the talk page about two deaths you were mentioning, i thought you might like to know and check it out, give an opinion on it. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 01:04, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Re: Mondo Media Staff To be honest, i don't know. It wouldn't surprise me if they don't, because i've heard they get heavily involved in the forums at the HTF site, but i would like to know if they have or will come down here. Although, just briefly browsing your blogs, i would like to see the "Pop leaves Cub with Flippy" episode and "Splendid fails to catch a rabid Puppy" episode. Come to think of it, do you think that Flippy has never personally killed Cub because, even by HTF standards, the creators might find that a little tasteless? Thanks, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 00:10, October 17, 2009 (UTC) E-mail staff Theoretically, you could, if you know their e-mail (i don't), however, i wouldn't know how busy they are, and they may not be interested in looking at it (because i expect they would probably get those kind of messages a lot), but if you truly think it's a really good idea, give it a go, you never know, they may base an episode on one of your ideas. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 17:02, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Re: Tables Yeah, i suppose it's fair enough, i can't find a way that works for Lumpy. -_- Sucks, because i really wanted it to work. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 21:10, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Talk:Sniffles Re: Flaky (Plants = Killer) It probably would be easier to just talk this over our talk pages, but at least it's all in one place. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 12:51, October 19, 2009 (UTC) re: Mondo Media e-mail address no, i do not know it, but i was wondering the same thing last week --I love splendid 02:15, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Re: e-mail address I'm not sure if they have an actual e-mail address, but if you go to the "Social" section of their website, they have message boards, chat groups, blogs, etc. Sometimes the creators respond to questions or comments. It may be worth it to start an account there. (Gala0008 05:21, November 8, 2009 (UTC)) Talk Pages Just so you know, i've answered some of your recent talk page posts (i keep tabs on talk pages), i think you may be most interested in Char Sew's/Sui's talk page. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 01:17, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Blog on Giggles This is a message to (hopefully) the active users on the wiki, i decided to try messing with the blog section, so i was hoping if you could view it and post your thoughts. **See here Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 00:51, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Re: Vandals Okay, if there was a user/IP that took a large chunk out of a page without good reason, what you can do is go to the History section of the page and click "Undo" on their edit. Now, i'm not sure how Gala would handle it, but i would probably send a message on their talk page, essentially saying, "do you know what the you're doing?!?", and if they did it again (in case, by some chance, it was a good faith, DUMB, edit), i would revert THAT edit too, and probably give them about a 1 month block (or maybe more, depending on the severity) of the issue. But, like i said, for a standard user, you'll want to undo their edits, you can also speak to them, or tell me or Gala, so we can try and help out if we don't know. Sorry about the wall of text, hope this answers you're question, though. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 13:47, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Ka-Pow! Continuality Do you think Ka-Pow! has a continuos plo or every episode is stand alone like Happy Tree Friends? I made a blog post about it. I was just wondering.Wikiguy 10:36, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Mr Kandy, KandyTV, KandyX1 and Every 142 blocked user vs. You I'm the blocked IP 142.217.17.144. I got blocked while editing buddhist monkey as the U.N.D.O 16161. But it's you that omment in my user as me's blog post a few days after the blog was posted. IT'S UNFANGIBLE OF YOUR POSTS OF ERROR THIS AGAIN. and do not do this again. If you do it one more time i will protect one of my blog posts. Can you stop doing this OK. Thank You. --KandyX1 21:31, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Blocking I'm blocking you from editing dropped of putting errors in my episode "Without A Fuckaaz"--KandyY64 17:08, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Re: Vandals This may sound like a pointless thing to mention, but i wanted to say, as an example, an IP who was editing Flaky's page, changing Female to Male every time he saw it wasn't Male. It was obvious it was good faith edits, but i still sent him a message that on this wiki he can't put his own personal opinion against what most of the wiki agreed on, it was either the talk page or the gender dispute section. I suppose what i'm trying to get out of this is, yes, try to clamp down on the vandals, but any misguided, good-faith editors, may need some help, just to get them pointed in the right direction. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 03:52, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Username I saw you wrote you were 15 on your user page, so i was wondering, where did the 84 come from on Lumpy84? View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 00:28, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Urgent Business If you have time, pop over to my blog to read my 1st HTF story: Urgent Business (made back in July though so it is not the best) FelixRodriguez 22:03, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Pictures of Lumpy? I haven't uploaded any pictures of Lumpy to his page. The only thing I did was update his kills, Kringle roles, and added the Kringle episodes he survived in to his survive list. FelixRodriguez 02:27, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Character Images Yeah, i'm taking them down right now, it's not like it takes more than one picture of a character for someone to know what he/she looks like, plus, as you said, it's not really showing the character in the article, the pictures are too busy. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 23:21, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Re:Re:Pictures of Lumpy? That's perfectly understandable to make a mistake. It's fine, this is the user who added all the pictures. 99.242.182.99 FelixRodriguez 02:41, December 3, 2009 (UTC) New Blog Post Just wanted to give the heads up to the more active side of the community that i've put out a new blog post, however, this will probably only interest you if you are a gamer. If you are interested to how i'm running my mouth this time, click here for the blog post. If you aren't, sorry for wasting your time. Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 00:41, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Darkspear Troll Where have i heard that before, is that world of warcraft or something? View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 19:01, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Re:Questions Sorry Lumpy84, I just wasn't thinking. But now I know I will answer them.Wikiguy 06:57, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Flippy Blog Post Sorry if i seem to be pumping out loads of blogs, but i really feel i need to ask this question. so, to all of those who are interested in Flippy, and would like to give their opinion, please, click here. Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 18:53, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Unfangable? I've heard several users use this term against you. Do you know what this word means?Wikiguy 02:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Up for a game? I'll be on LIVE for a while, so if you're interested in a few games, add Ophidious v1 (you may have noticed my YouTube account of a similar name). View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 17:58, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Request Okay, you might want to mind out for a few of my friends, they are pretty mouthy. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 21:50, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Blog Come on! from:--Lumpyrocks 19:58, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Kringle A kringle? Really. Yes i'm going to talk about this kringle. --Lumpyrocks 22:36, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Bad Ideas Please stop whiskasing bad ideas in my blog. If you do it one more time. (heres a new protecter named U. Blog Protect) I will U. Blog Protect fully my blog due to bad ideas. Thank and good voting! --Lumpyrocks 22:45, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Have a Holly Jolly Christmas Thank you Lumpy84,now I know what it is.Wikiguy 22:49, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Flaky Blog I've churned out another blog post! :) If you've got an opinion on Flaky, and would like to voice it: Click Here. Thanks, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 21:30, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Well, Merry Christmas Lumpy84! Its been fun working with you, and I can safely say that you've had some great blog posts. Others seem to have just copied plots from existing episodes (and sometimes maybe even from us...) I look forward to editing and posting again in the coming year (and the week between Christmas and New Year). Who knows what the New Year shall hold in terms of Happy Tree Friends: more kringles? New Ka-Pow!? A movie? Only time will tell. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!Wikiguy 10:52, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Toothy is Class Act I agree with you, It was Toothy's fault killing all the people in that episode!!! Animation This animation is for you, I know that you like Lumpy, so And thanks for support the Toothy's killing reason. Welcome Back! Well it's good to see your back Lumpy84. A lot of things happened in your absence. You know, I think you write the best fan episodes. Oh, and by the way where were you all this time?Wikiguy 09:25, March 1, 2010 (UTC) New Character There's going to be a new character to the series. I made a blog about it which you can see here.Wikiguy 10:10, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Gametag Sorry Lumpy84, but I don't have a game tag, or even Xbox Live for that matter. Maybe you just misunderstood me (but if I get a game tag I'll probably tell you).Wikiguy 05:46, March 4, 2010 (UTC) eveRe: Pyro Phython has been missing Thanks for the info! This is kinda scary, though, because I haven't been on much either (classes are killing me) so it sounds like the wiki has been left to free reign for a while. (Gala0008 23:54, March 12, 2010 (UTC)) Pictures I'm not sure. Whens Pyro coming back?Wikiguy 07:37, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Blocking I'm blocking you as of your comment you did on my blog it's very =999999999999 really bad i hate that and stop commenting in my blogs. Dymanda 11:44, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey No problem, are you hovering around for a bit as well? Pyro Python(U|T| ) 08:22, September 5, 2010 (UTC)